


Dragon Age Haiku: Hawke/Companions Edition

by Maybethings



Series: Dragon Age Haikus [4]
Category: Dragon Age
Genre: Gen, Haiku, Poetry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-05-17
Updated: 2014-05-17
Packaged: 2017-11-11 13:50:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 5
Words: 84
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/479209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maybethings/pseuds/Maybethings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Haikus inspired by Dragon Age - DA2 Hawke/party/family/character-inspired.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Aveline

Behold, knight valiant:  
In the shadow of the wall  
A marigold grows.


	2. Bethany

It’s the same sun that  
Nurtures seeds into blossoms  
And scorches them flat.

A tree transplanted  
takes root in strange earth, yet blooms  
all hues but its own.


	3. Fenris

Test not these bright fangs  
Remember that the dog is  
Still kin to a wolf.


	4. Leandra (All That Remains)

She wears an old dress  
With a fragile new collar.  
The stitches are her last.


	5. Merrill

Red blood, thorn and glass  
Paint for me a future that  
the people forgot


End file.
